


Bara Bar Babe

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay Bar, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: The bar turns out to be set quite high for Amethyst





	Bara Bar Babe

Your typical late night dance club. Bad music, hipsters, liquor, the usual stuff. 

 

“Unbelievable. I convince her to come out tonight, and she’s the one who scores a hottie within 10 minutes? Where’s the justice?”

 

The only off thing was the pretty, squat girl sitting at the bar, looking supremely annoyed.

 

“Wore my hot outfit and everything…”

 

Indeed, she sulked into a rather low cut top and a pair of jean shorts.

 

“Whatever.”

 

Idly sipping her drink, she glanced down the bar. A few seats away was a bombshell that almost made her spit her drink up.

 

“Wow…”

 

She had hair for days. Her eyes were gorgeous. Her obviously chiseled physique was already making Amethyst weak at the knees. The sleeveless top and the tight jeans weren’t helping.

 

“You may have gotten the silver, Pearl. But I’m about to bring home the gold.”

 

Fixing her own hair and pushing her bosom up a tad, she slid off her seat and sauntered over.

 

“Hey, big and beautiful. Haven’t seen you around here before. You new in town?”

 

Turning around, she chuckled.

 

“Hello, Ms. Confident.”

 

The voice was like husky honey. Amethyst briefly slipped in her smoozing attitude.

 

“Heh…um…yeah, confidence is my middle name. But my first is Amethyst.”

 

She took the seat next to her.

 

“So, what brings a specimen like you here?”

 

She pointed at the dance floor.

 

“I’m Jasper. And the geek sucking face over there is my friend, Peri. Some girl in a crop top swooped her up within 10 minutes of getting here. She apparently prefers the nerdy type.”

 

Amethyst laughed, motioning to her geek.

 

“That’s my friend, Pearl. Dragged her out cause she was fretting about work. Then that towering babe in the shades came along. She never had a chance. Didn’t buy what I was selling. Guess she likes them skinny and neurotic.”

 

They both sighed. And then Amethyst nudged her.

 

“How about you hit the floor with me, J? Let’s show them what they passed up on.”

 

Jasper bit her lip.

 

“I’m not much of a dancer. I’m actually pretty terrible at it.”

 

Amethyst hopped off her seat, motioning to the floor.

 

“You’ve just never had a good partner.”

 

Jasper reluctantly followed her.

 

“Follow my lead, gorgeous. Do what feels right.

 

Amethyst, to steal the old saying, dropped it like it was hot. Shaking her rump like she was getting paid to.

 

“Wow…”

 

Trying to keep up, Jasper started gently swaying back and forth. Amethyst started spinning around, her hair whipping around. Jasper followed her lead, swinging her own ample follicles.

 

“Now you’re feeling it.”

 

Amethyst danced closer, noticing the small blush on Jasper’s face as she closed  the distance.

 

“Give us a flex!”

 

Her uncertainty vanished as she flexed her guns, earning a few hoots from the other occupants.

 

“They like what they see. But you’re all mine.”

 

She wasn’t graceful, but Jasper was finally keeping up. She even showed off a little, dropping to the floor in a split and spring back up.

 

“Careful. You don’t wanna rip those pants.”

 

There was barely any distance between the two now. The music drowned out all the other noise. They barely even noticed the other patrons. And to Amethyst’s surprise, Jasper extended her hand.

 

“Alright, show me what you got.”

 

It was a tad difficult with their height difference, but Jasper spun the other girl and dipped her. And stole a kiss there on the dance floor. The broke apart, staring at each other with barely concealed lust.

 

“Your friend has a ride home, right?”

 

Jasper nodded.

 

“Does yours?”

 

Amethyst nodded back.

 

“Good. Let’s beat it.”

 

The practically ran out of the bar. What happened that night at Amethyst’s apartment wouldn’t be forgotten by either for a long while


End file.
